Kiss and Tell
by carytown
Summary: Tensions mount; and sparks fly among CSI and JAG members, but could those sparks mean more for Harm and Mac?
1. Mac's terrible, horrible, no good, very ...

# Chapter 1: Mac's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

Kiss and tell

By: Mac 

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters, they're owned by CBS, and Donald Bellsario. I also don't own CSI or any of its characters' they're owned by Jerry Bruckheimer. I'm just playing with them for a while; I do plan on giving them back…eventually. Lol. Oh, BTW, I own Gabriel Cross and his goons and Jamie Callahan…well I guess I don't really own her any more, but ne wayz, on with the story.

Author's Note: I like messing with the characters, so bear with me. Hee~hee. insert evil grin here Oh, and because I'm pretty sure that a few people will be confused by me using military time, I'll change it to normal. So don't sue me because I have 2:45 instead of 1445. thanks.

Spoilers: none

Summary: Tensions mount; and sparks fly among CSI and JAG members, but could those sparks mean more for Harm and Mac?

**********

Thursday, July 14, 2002

7:45 pm

Gabriel Cross' Penthouse

Las Vegas, Nevada

"Please don't hurt me!" a woman begs.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know too much already." The man asserts.

"No, I-I don't honest!" she pleads.

"You know about my smuggling drugs onto the Navy's carriers in California," he retorts. He signals for two of his goons to take her away. They grab her, and as they're dragging her out the door, he says, "Oh, by the way…you're cover's been blown. Take care."

She struggles to free herself from her captors, but is not successful. 

"Guys, make sure she doesn't come back. Got it?" he asks. The two thugs nod in affirmation, as the door closes.

**********

Friday, July 15, 2002

8:45 am

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What?" I mumble as I start to come out of a sleepy haze. I glance at the alarm clock only to realize that I'm forty-five minutes late for work.I leap out of bed hoping that if I go fast enough I can still make it to work without being severely tardy. THUD! "Ouch!" I yelp as I topple over the pile of clothes right next to my bed. I hop up, unscathed, and rush to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I turn the curling iron on, and quickly jump into the shower to start washing up. 

**********

8:55 am

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

"Ok Sarah, you can do this." I tell myself while trying to get dressed. I go back into the bathroom to start tackling my rebellious auburn tresses. I go to pick up the curling iron, and burn myself while doing so. "Crap!" I run cold water over my burnt finger for a few minutes, and then try to curl my hair again. Thankfully this time I'm successful, and now I can move onto the next job—shoes. Luckily they're by the door so I slip them onto my feet on the way out the door. While walking down the hallway to the elevator, my heel breaks, and I'm forced to go back to my place for another pair of shoes. By now it's 9:15, and I rush to my car, and hope that nothing else goes wrong before tomorrow can come.

**********

Friday, July 15, 2002

10:05 am

Jag Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

"Oh my God, can't I just skip today?" I mumble to myself as I hurry towards my office, all the while trying to avoid seeing people I know.

"Hey Mac, wait up!" Obviously that was a less than successful attempt.

"Hey Harm," I say as I plaster a fake smile on my face, hoping he doesn't notice.

"You're late, you know that don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, I know." I say a little too harshly.

"What's wrong?" obviously I've been blessed with a partner that knows me too well.

"Nothing," I say, slightly unsure of myself.

"Ok." I know he can tell that I'm lying, but he doesn't push the subject, and I'm grateful for that.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had the Spencer file, I needed to finish working on it."

"Yeah sure, it's on my desk…somewhere," I really should straighten up a bit. I start moving a few files around, and a few minutes later, I bump into one of the many mountains of paperwork, and it tumbles to the floor.

"Crap!" I exclaim.

"Oh, let me help you with those," Harm politely offers; always the gentleman. I think he's suffering from knight in shining armor disorder. 

"Thanks," We both bend down to start reorganizing, and we bump heads…hard.

"Ow!" we both yelp. That really hurt, I muse while nursing my injured noggin.

Then being the weirder of the two of us, I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harm asks, while rubbing his forehead.

"Nothing, it's just that today has always been my unlucky day." I say while trying to catch my breath.

"Oh?" He says, while standing up. He stretches his hand out to help me up; which I gratefully accept.

"Well," I start after he helps me up,"ever since I can remember,—"

"Sir, Ma'am, the Admiral would like to see you in his office, As soon as possible."

"Thanks Tiner, We'll be right there," Harm says. Tiner salutes and walks back to his desk.

"Great kid, just awful timing," I say.

"Yeah," my handsome partner agrees.

"So what exactly did you do this time?" I joke, as we venture towards the Admiral's office.

"Me?" he says surprised.

"Yeah you, what did you do that will ultimately have us doing paperwork for the next three weeks?"

"Hey, you're the one having the bad day, what makes you think it'll be my fault?" He counters. We both start laughing as we near the Admiral's office.

**********

10:25 am

"Enter!" we hear as we reach the door. We enter as commanded, and stand at attention waiting for further instructions.

"At ease," The Admiral sighs, as he sits on the edge of his desk. Harm and I both notice that he is rubbing the bridge of his nose; something that he often does when extremely stressed out.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Go Harm, always the brave one.

"Granted," he sighs once again.

"Are you okay sir?" Harm wonders, genuinely concerned. Isn't that so sweet? I sigh.

"No Commander. One of our own has been killed on an undercover assignment."

"Who sir?" we both ask simultaneously.

"Lt. Commander Jamie Callahan."

"How sir?" I inquire.

"That's what you two are going to figure out." He says while regaining his composure. "You'll be leaving at 9:45 am on Monday. You have the rest of the morning off to regroup, and you'll be meeting Mr. Webb at McMurphy's around 2:00. You're dismissed." We salute and exit his office.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Harm questions, as we stop walking.

"Yeah, um…do you want to take one car to McMurphy's?" I query.

"Uh, sure, I'll pick you up at 3:30?" 

"Ok, I'll see you then." I turn towards my office, and start packing up my stuff to leave.

**********

3:40 pm

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown

"You're late" she quickly says. How did I know she was going to say that?

"So what else is new?" I flash her one of my trademark grins, and notice she sways a bit; and she says I don't have that effect on her…ha! Liar.

"Ok Harm just let me get my bag." She turns to go grab her bag and I take this time to take in her appearance. She's wearing a light blue tank-top, and a pair of blue jean shorts. She also has little blue butterfly clips holding her back a few pieces of her normally unruly bangs.

"Let's go." She says while shutting the door to her apartment.

**********

3:58 pm

McMurphy's Bar

Georgetown

"So why do you think she was killed?" I asked Mac as we entered our usual hangout.

"Who knows? Webb was involved, therefore anything could've happened." She sighs. I see Webb sitting in a booth in the corner. We go over to the booth and sit down.

"So Webb, I hear news of another one of your stings that flopped?" I mock, as we order drinks.

"As much as I hate to indulge you Harm, yes, it did." He surrendered without a fight. That's not like Webb at all.

"Ok, Clay, you're supposed to be letting us in on the details so we can start our investigation." Mac inserts while sipping her iced tea.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Ok let's see. Have either of you heard of Gabriel Cross?"

We shake our heads no. "Well he's the biggest drug lord in Las Vegas. It's been rumored that he's been sending drugs to California; and from there, they're smuggled onto the Navy's carriers to be sent overseas." He pauses, and I take this opportunity to interject.

"So what does that have to do with Jamie Callahan?" I voice.

"I was getting to that. We sent her undercover to find out if these rumors were true. She was to go in as a showgirl that wanted to get 'better acquainted' with him, if you know what I mean. She was just supposed to get close to him and find out if he was smuggling the drugs overseas. Somewhere in there, her cover must've been blown. So I'm supposed to send in JAG's 'dream team' to find out exactly what happened to her." He finishes his monologue, and looks at us for confirmation that we understand.

"So, let me get this straight." Mac starts. "You expect us to go to Las Vegas, _for you, and clear up this whole mess, which if I'm assuming correctly, is __completely your fault?" She boldly asks._

"Yeah," he says while playing with his napkin.

"You're paying us for this right?" She finishes. I kick her under the table and she turns to me and says," What? I think this qualifies as extra-curricular." She can be so cute sometimes…ok more than sometimes. 

"So when do we leave for Vegas," I wonder.

"Monday morning. You'll be working with the local CSI's on this case, so be nice." He adds.

"Do you expect anything less?" I declare. He starts to say otherwise and I interrupt by saying," That was rhetorical."Mac of course giggles slightly at this, but I say nothing further.

"Oh, and you're allowed to wear civilian attire for the length of this case." Webb adds. I don't know why he doesn't tell us this stuff to begin with.

"Exactly how long are we talking about?" Mac slides in.

"Um…However long it takes." He sees us looking at him murderously, and takes this time to say farewell and quickly leaves before there is bloodshed.

**********

So what do you think??? Love it? Hate it? Think I should quit while I'm ahead? Let me know.

Mac: [oldnavybabe2k@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:oldnavybabe2k@aol.com



	2. Viva Las Vegas

# Chapter 2: Viva Las Vegas

Kiss and tell

By: Mac 

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or any of its characters, they're owned by CBS, and Donald Bellsario. I also don't own CSI or any of its characters' they're owned by Jerry Bruckheimer. I'm just playing with them for a while; I do plan on giving them back…eventually. Lol. Oh, BTW, I own Gabriel Cross and his goons and Jamie Callahan…well I guess I don't really own her any more, but ne wayz, on with the story.

Author's Note: For the purpose of my story, I changed some key details. Like I know that Harm and Mac are supposed to wear their uniforms when on an assignment, but they need to be in civilian clothes. Sorry. Um…don't track me down and threaten to hurt me or anything, but Mac is gonna get a little girlie. Not girlie as in 'Oh my God! I Broke a nail!', but kinda like, 'That is a really cute outfit!' Lol.Another thing, I've made it so that the CSIs are kinda working dayshift so that my scenes can be a bit more flexible. Oh, and I'll try to continue with 1st person POV, but if it switches back and forth, try not to get too confused. 

Spoilers: none 

Summary: Tensions mount; and sparks fly among CSI and JAG members, but could those sparks mean more for Harm and Mac?

**********

Saturday, July 16, 2002

6:32 pm

CSI Headquarters

Las Vegas, Nevada

After successfully identifying the body of a 29 year old female to be Jamie Callahan, the five CSIs were exhausted, and they all plopped down into various chairs and couches in the break room.

"Guys, I have and announcement!" Grissom says loudly. He is answered by groans and couple mumbled 'can't it wait?', and 'aw man's. 

"What is it Gil?" Catherine replies lazily. 

"The woman that we identified earlier was in the Navy. So a couple of JAGs are going to be coming to help us investigate what happened. Got it?" This time he hears 'yeah' and 'sure' from his employees.

**********

(AN: I highly doubt it takes six hours to get to Nevada from D.C., but you know…)

Monday, July 18, 2002

3:45 pm

Las Vegas International Airport

Las Vegas, Nevada

"It's not funny Harm! Stop Laughing!" I reprimand. I can't believe he's laughing at this!

"You've gotta admit, you having to sit in front of a kid that kicks the seat in front of him for six hours!" he starts laughing again. I slowly and heatedly turn towards him. He stops laughing and nervously clears his throat. 

"I just want to meet these CSI people and get on with the investigation. But first, let me freshen up" I scan the area for a restroom, and hurry towards it. I need a mirror badly.

**********

3:57 pm

"Man, what's taking her so long?" I mumble to myself. Just then I see her emerge from the Ladies' Room looking fresh-faced and vibrant in a dark green spaghetti strapped mid-thigh length dress. She walks towards me in a pair of chunky heels, and her hair is... well, perfect. "Wow." I manage. "D-Don't ever let me tell you that green is not your color." I compliment. She smiles, and sashays towards a waiting taxi. She opens the door and say, "Are you coming?" Only then do I realize that I haven't moved. I chuckle slightly and rush towards the open cab door, and tell the driver to head for the Desert Sands Hotel.

**********

4:22 pm

Desert Sands Hotel

Check In/Out Desk

"You lost our reservation?!?" I shout. Several people frown in passing, and the Blonde receptionist named Tiffany jumps slightly. 

"Mac, calm down." Harm tries to pacify me.

"No! They lost our reservation! Where are we supposed to stay?" I harshly whisper.

"I don't know, but let's meet up with the CSIs and maybe one of them knows of a good place to stay. Besides, we're kind of running late already." He reasons. That's Harm for you, always the optimistic one.

"Fine, whatever." I sigh loudly as I storm back outside to find another cab, while Harm does damage control, and assures a few people that I am not crazy.

**********

4:48 pm

CSI Break Room

Las Vegas, Nevada

"Ha! I won again! I beat you! I won, you lose!" Greg chants while dancing around the break room.

"Greg!" Catherine shouts.

"What?" He says while trying to get Sara to dance with him.

"Solitaire is a one player game, who did you beat?" Catherine asks.

"Well—," just as Greg was about to answer Nick and Warrick walk in obviously debating on whether or not a female Jag would be cute.

"Twenty bucks says she'd be a hottie," Warrick says completely sure of himself.

"No way," Nick argues, "If she's in the Military, she can't be hot. How many chicks that are in the Military have you seen that make you want to drool?" Nick answers.

"Nicky, buddy. You tell me. How hot was Demi Moore in G.I. Jane? Minus the fact that she had no hair." Greg inserts into the discussion.

"Well, I mean…" Nick starts.

"See! That proves it. Military chicks are hot. When the JAGs get here, we'll ask them, and you'll owe me twenty bucks," Warrick finishes.

"Men," Sara and Catherine say while rolling their eyes.

Grissom pokes his head into the break room and says, "Guys, the people from JAG just called, they'll be here in about five minutes, so I don't want any crazy stuff. I want everyone on their best behavior." He finishes and looks at Nick and Greg, and they both shrug their shoulders.

**********

Five Minutes Later…

The two JAG officers walk into the building to go meet the five CSIs and the Lab Technician. Warrick, being the most debonair guy out of the group of four, immediately spots Mac, and goes over to talk to her. 

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you look a little lost, is there any way I can help you?" He smoothly says.

Mac, noticing his flirtatious tactics, plays along, and licks her lips. She replies, "Actually yes, you can. If you wouldn't mind could you point us in the direction of Gil Grissom's office?

"Absolutely," he says a little disappointed. "It's down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thank you," she smiles and walks off towards Grissom's office. Before telling her the truth, Warrick quickly gives her a once over, and then calls out," Actually, he's not in there. Sorry. But I do know where he is."

"Oh, well then if you could tell us, then—"Mac starts to say, but Warrick hold up a finger motioning for her to stop.

"First things first, I'm Warrick Brown," he says while placing a suave kiss on her hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Uh…Sarah Mackenzie, and likewise." She blushes slightly. She motions to Harm, "This is my partner, Ha—"

"Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm interrupts. Annoyed at Warrick's audacity to openly flirt with Mac, not knowing if Harm and her were involved or not. 

"Partner?" Warrick questions.

"Yeah, we're the people from JAG," Mac adds.

"Oh." Warrick says. "Well then I guess you should meet the rest of us CSIs." He includes, while motioning that they follow him to the break room. He leads them into the room, and says, "Guys, this is Sarah Mackenzie, and Harmon Rabb Jr., they're the JAGs that will be working with us on this case." He finishes, and the rest of the CSIs stand to greet the newcomers. 

Love it? Hate It? Think I should quit while I'm ahead? Tell me. 

[Oldnavybabe2k@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Oldnavybabe2k@aol.com



End file.
